


Trapped in his Web

by NekoKaya99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Mad Scientists, Mentions of Spiders, Mentions of drugging, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKaya99/pseuds/NekoKaya99
Summary: The speaker is a scientist working on technology based on nature’s perfect predators, the spider.  He’s reached a breakthrough with a webbing formula he’s been working on, all he needs to do is test it out.





	Trapped in his Web

(Words): Show setting, tones, actions, etc

*Words*: Shows the speaker’s thoughts.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

(In a dark laboratory, the speaker is leaning over a table as he tinkers with some beakers and glasses)

Finally, after weeks of testing and reworking the formula, I think I finally completed this project! Now, all I need to do is run a few tests and then I’ll submit it to the bosses.

(he presses the button to an intercom)  
Please bring in subject F-2109. Thank you.

(A door opens behind him as a guard brings in a chained listener)

Hm, she seems to still be under the influence of the administered anesthetics from when she was caught. Hopefully that won’t last too much longer.

(he looks at the guard)

You can leave now. For these tests I need total privacy.

(The guard leaves the room and the speaker turns his attention back to the listener)

Hello? Can you hear me? I need you to be fully awake for these series of experiments my dear!

(The listener starts to gain consciousness/shake off the sleepiness)

Ah there you are! I know the capture unit is a little heavy handed with the sedatives but I assure you that you’re completely safe. Do you know where you are?

(The listener looks around, terrified, but the speaker chuckles)

No? Well that’s a relief since civilians aren’t supposed to know about this place! It’s a, well I can’t really tell you much since most of the information here is confidential, but what I can say is that, this room is my lab! 

(he pauses as the listener looks around)

Now, now, I know it’s a bit scary waking up in a strange room with an even stranger man but I assure you that I will do nothing to put you in harms way! I just need your assistance in some tests I’m running. Here, I’ll undo these chains you’re wearing.

(He frees the listener from the bonds and they take off running)

And there they go. They always take off running as soon as the cuffs come off. At least I know she’s alert and off the drugs now.

(The listener tries to go through a door)

Miss, I want you to know that there’s no way you’re going to be able to leave this room, All of the doors are locked, at least to you. The only way out of here is if you comply and help me out with my tests. Now, before we begin I need to ask you a few questions for my notes, and to make sure that the drugs are completely out of your system. Please, sit back down on this table.

(he gets a pad and paper and starts writing)

Alright now do you know what year it is?

(the listener answers)

Very good! Alright how many fingers am I putting up?

(The listener answers again)

Uh no that’s wrong. As you can see I have up three fingers, not two!

(The listener argues)

I did not cheat!

(the speaker chuckles as he writes in the notepad)

I’m kidding, you’re doing really well! As for the last part I was going to ask you to walk around for a bit but since you already took off into a sprint, we can just skip that part.

(There’s another pause as the speaker writes and mutters something)

Alright one more thing, do you agree to assist me in the series of experiments that will be conducted today? I can assure you that no harm will come to you during your time here.

(The listener pauses)

Look, I can see your hesitation, and it’s completely understandable. However, let me remind you that you will not be able to leave this facility until the experiments are completed. Now, do you agree to assist me?

(The listener agrees and the speaker writes again)

Perfect! Now we can begin the real fun! You see, I have been hired to design things to help push the human limits. I won’t bore you with the details but we will be testing this serum I created. What it’s supposed to do is to give the person the ability to shoot webbing. Like nature’s perfect predator, a spider!

(The listener gets a bit nervous but the speaker laughs)

Aw, don't give me that look, there’s no need to be afraid. I had no idea if you were arachnophobic or not but for your safety, I assure you that there are no spiders in the main lab. They have a terrarium room all to themselves behind a series of locked doors.

(The listener voices another concern)

Oh, you think, no no! My dear you’re not the subject for this experiment, I am! I don’t want to risk you getting any unfortunate side effects from these serums! That would mean breaking my word of keeping you safe! Before I begin, are there any questions?

(The listener asks something)

What’s your purpose if you’re not the one getting the serum? Well my dear, your job is a lot simpler than you think! True, you’re not getting the injection, however we want to test the effects on people! Since we’re going to use this for defence we need to know how the webs would hold onto people in different elements. Since human experimentation is a bit frowned upon, you can see why we can’t just simply ask for volunteers. But, like I said, we take great caution to make sure that you’re as safe as possible.

(the speaker readies the serum while talking into a recording)

I am preparing the injection site on my forearm, completely prepared to undergo another set of mutations.

(the speaker grunts as he injects his arm, then he lets out a few short grunts and lets out a final sigh.)

Injection process complete. I will proceed with testing the webbing on the subject now.

(the speaker goes to the listener)

Now, here comes the fun part. To fully test the capabilities of the serum, I need you to start stripping for me. The more skin that’s exposed, the better!

(The listener asks)

Why? Well today I’m testing the stickiness and durability of the webbing. I wanted to see how the webbing reacts to bare skin before we test it on different fabrics. Think of it as making a controlled sample for future experiments! So in order for this to go as smoothly as possible, the clothes must come off! But, if you’re shy I can turn around.

(The listener declines)

No? Alright then, please proceed.

(The listener takes off her clothes and the speaker sighs)

Oh my dear, you look absolutely stunning! May...may I examine you?? I want to feel how perfect you are.

(the speaker gets an answer)

Thank you. I’m going to start from your neck like so...

(He starts touching the listener and starts moving his hands)

Now I’m going to slide my hands down your arms. Oh my, they feel exquisite. Perfectly delicate and dainty, just like an arachnids’ leg. And...oh my your breasts! So soft and beautiful! And when I glide a finger across your nipples...they become hard almost instantly.

(The listener laughs a bit)

Hm? Why are you giggling so much?

(The listener responds)

My touch is making you laugh? Oh that’s right! It’s a side effect from previous serums. My hands have...these little hairs like a spider. They help me grip onto objects normal human hands can’t, like a wall! Also they help me sense things like, the heat from your body, or the pulse from your heart. I’m glad you’re getting a bit of enjoyment from it.

(the speaker chuckles and continues)

That's not the only thing that happened. Aside from the webs and hair, I also grew fangs. Perfect to make marks on your skin as I kiss every inch of you.

(he proceeds to kiss the listener a few times.)

Don't worry I won't bite, unless you want me to. A setback is that my eyesight has weakened a bit but that's okay. I can still see how breathtakingly beautiful you are. Especially when I’m close enough to your neck to do this.

(he kisses the listener a couple of times on the neck) 

Just by giving you a few kisses, your heart has already started to quicken it’s pace even more. Would it stay like that as I kiss your shoulders?

(he kisses the listener a few times)

How about when I kiss your breasts?

(more kisses)

Or when I trail down your smooth stomach, as my fingers caress your sides?

(even more kisses)

You know, I could do this for hours, but I wonder how it would feel for you if I slid a finger across your clit..like so?

(the speaker feels the listener)

My, my, you’re squirming a lot! You know if you want to moan, you can. I’m the only one here to hear it. 

(he pauses to tease the listener a bit more)

Oh what’s this?

(the speaker chuckles and takes his hand off the listener’s clit)

Darling you’re wet. I might have to take note of this for my report, but that can wait until the experiment is completed. Let’s get to the fun part, the actual webs. Would you please lift your hands above your head?

(the listener obeys and the speaker smiles)

Beautiful, simply beautiful! All I’m going to do is shoot some webbing like so.

(the speaker shoots webs from his wrist like from spider man)

It’s not too tight is it?

(The listener responds)

Having sticky webbing is perfect. It’s doing exactly what I want it to do. Now to test the strength I’ll leave you hanging from the ceiling. That would mean you would have to stand on your toes though as the ceiling is a bit high.

(the speaker connects the webs to the ceiling)

And just like that, you’re mine! Left vulnerable to whatever I want to do with you and free to explore the beauty that your body holds. Speaking of, I want to start with these beautiful breasts of yours again.

(the speaker kisses and sucks on the listener’s breasts for a little bit)

Oh my you taste so sweet my dear. And feeling you squirm and moan is only getting me hard.

(he resumes sucking and kissing for a short time and then takes a breath)

Feeling your body get warmer under my lips is intoxicating! However I need to move on with the next phase of the experiment.

(the speaker slides down the listener’s body)

I know standing on your toes like this is exhausting, so I will suspend you from the ceiling completely. Plus, in doing so, I will be able to see your pussy. Let me just lift your legs like so.

(the speaker lifts the listener’s legs)

And there they go, wrapped perfectly around my waist! Isn’t it amazing what could be accomplished with simple physics? By the way, are you comfortable? I would be more than happy to hold you any way you want so you’re not in pain.

(The listener replies)

You’re okay? That’s good.

(the speaker gives the listener a quick kiss)

Seeing you absolutely helpless, hanging from the air, it’s a beautiful sight to behold. 

(the speaker lets out a chuckle)

My dear, your cunt is absolutely breathtaking! It’s so pink and warm. And after seeing it get wetter simply by caressing your perfect ass, I must have a taste.

(the speaker moans as he starts doing oral on the listener for a little bit)

Oh god you taste fantastic!

(A few more licks)

And hearing your moans just makes me want more!

(he does a few more moans but stops)

As much as I love tasting you, I don’t want you to cum just yet. I want to please you more with my cock. What do you say to that?

(the speaker chuckles again)

Your eagerness to assist is very much appreciated!

(he zips off his pants and kicks them to the side)

What do you think? I know it may look a bit bigger than average but, I assure you, it’ll give you nothing but pleasure. Let me just put the tip at your lips so I can-

(the speaker moans as he slides in)

Oh God you’re so tight! I...I have to go slow so you can. (moans) adjust to this.

(he lets out more moans)

Feeling you, as I slide in more. Oh God you’re so tight! I just want to start fucking you nice and hard, but not yet! Not now!

(the speaker catches his breath as he’s in fully)

Ah, you doing okay? There’s just a little more left now! (Grunts) Just...feeling you grip me it’s...it’s hard to not cum from this alone! I just...I need you.

(he starts thrusting and panting)

Can you feel it love? Can you feel how hard I am for you? Feeling you squeeze and tighten around me it just (moans) It just sends shivers down my spine.

(The listener asks something)

The experiment? Oh to hell with the experiment right now! I just need you to hang on, and take my dick for a ride. Okay?

(he moans more )

Feeling your legs wrap around me, forcing me deeper. I bet this isn’t like anything you’ve felt before. Getting fucked in midair, being held up by webbing, all in the name of science!

(he groans again)

OH god I don’t think I can hang on any longer! Fucking you like this...it’s...it’s amazing! You’re amazing! I’m just...getting so close now and…

(his breathing speeds up as he’s on the verge of climaxing)

Ah fuck! Darling I’m almost there! Oh I need you to cum with me! Cum with me now!

(the speaker pants more until he climaxes)

Ah darling please! Cum with me! Now!

(His breathing slows as the climax tapers down)

You, my dear, have done an amazing job! Did you have a good time?

(he kisses her a few times as the listener responds)

I’m glad you did. 

(the speaker gets off the listener to observe his work on them)  
Let’s see, I feel like I need to make some adjustments to the formula as it appears that the webs loosen with sweat and heat. Additionally, I seemed to have produced more webbing during the climax. Not to worry, let me get you down from there so you can relax and catch your breath.

(the speaker releases the listener)

There we go! How do you feel? Do your arms hurt?

(The listener replies that they’re okay)

That’s good to hear. Oh, by the way, take my lab coat. I don’t want you getting cold in here. 

(he lets out a little sigh)

I have to write down the results from this, deeply satisfying experiment, and figure out adjustments to the formula as needed. In the meantime, you could either stay here for another round of experiments, or you could go back to your room. What do you say? You up for round 2?

(chuckles)


End file.
